pdxvampirefandomcom-20200214-history
Daeva
A bloodline of predatory hedonists and sensualists, the Daeva are emotionally dying, hollow inside. Emotional, sensual and desirable, they are slaves to their chosen vices. Daeva are masters of Majesty, the Kindred Discipline of seduction and persuasion. Daeva are often called Succubi or Incubi. Daeva are very diverse as a bloodline - the only common thread is their consuming passions. Fierce brawlers and social butterflies are found there, as well as everything in between. Out of all of the true bloodlines, the deava are by far the most populus. Because of their nature, they just seem to multiply without limit when given the opportunity. Because of this Deava are one of the few bloodlines who generally hold representation within domains. And in addition the Bloodline boasts both a Justicar and a memmber on the Inner Circle. History Coming Soon. Practices Deava are defined by their vice and their desire to feed it, so deava tend to set themselves up in positions where they can express this at nearly every opportunity. While they leave the Gallaries, Concert Halls, and Theaters to their Toreador aunts and uncles, the Deava will fight for nightclubs, bars, and anything nearing legalized blood-sport. Tradtionally Deava within a city find a place that the bloodline can congregate amoung themselves. Such places carry the nick-name of "Bath-Houses" although usually they're nothing of the sort. Depending on the Domain these are usually open ceiling buildings or penthouses decorated in either a greco-roman or babalyonian style and serve as a place where deava can go gossip, fight, or fuck. Deava trend to embrace based of physical attractiveness, or emotional attachment. Members''' hardly ever''' embrace based upon a desire to pick someone who "would make a good choice for a vampire" or based of a trade they may need. No a Deava generally sires based on impulses from his genitals or his heart. More so then even the Toreador the Deava love to give the Ventrue a run for their money when it comes to the mortal world. They almost always lose of course, deava just don't generally have the ventrues single minded doggedness. However, much like the toreador, perhaps even more-so in a way, the deava exist very close to the mortal world, and wherever they can stick their fingers into, they will. Demographically, Deava are likely the most wide spread bloodline, they exsist in Europe, North America, South America, The Middle East, and Africa. Covenant Distribution Although most deava remain indepentant and prefer to simply play the Camarilla political game, some do join covenants. More often then not they belong to the Circle of the Crone or Lancea Sanctum, the succubi are able to funnel their hedonistic energy into regligeous fevor and zeal quite easily. Very rarely does a Deava have the tempermant for the Carthian Movment, the Anarchs on the other hand... And the Tremere and the Ordo Dracul are strictly "by invitation only", both groups will genally never even consider a Deava just on principal. Deava Antitribu Though technically a bloodline, Deava are populas enough, and have been around long enough that they have enough of a division in them to actually have Antotribu. The highest of the Deava authorities have declared for the Camarilla, and the bloodline considers itself lucky to hold the vaulty positions it does within the sect. Never the less, Deava Antitribu exsist, and in fact are easily the most populus of all of the Antitribu lines, even more-so then gangrel. Deava Antitribu are so populus that there is rumors that there may be more "Antitribu" then there are of the main branch. Deava antitribu essentially twisted deavas with their humanities stripped away and their desire for watton heddonism dialed up to 11. Disciplines and Systems Deava use Majesty to frighteningly great effect, and are extremely physically capacle, being able to call upon both Potence and Fortitude. Clan disciplines are Fortitude, Majesty, and Potence. Bonus attributes are Manipulation or Strength. Weakness Exactly as described in the Vampire the Requiem book. The Deava are slaves to their vice that carried over from their time as a mortal. (One of the 7 vices from the core World of Darkness book)